Many compositions for dyeing human hair are known. These are applied directly to the hair by, for example, squeezing dye liquid through a nozzle, spraying a dye composition, or applying dye with a cotton ball or the like. Often such systems call for first applying a dye composition and then fixing it by an oxidation step using peroxide or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,226 to Joan Lasker Sobel (which is incorporated herein by reference thereto) describes a unique hair product application system wherein hair coloring composition is maintained in a reservoir provided with an applicator tip extending from within the inside of the reservoir to absorb hair coloring solution and to deliver it to the outside of the reservoir by capillary action to an applicator tip for applying the coloring solution to the hair to be treated.
The present hair coloring composition is specifically designed to be useful in the dispensers of the type disclosed in the aforesaid hair product applicator of U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,226 and to meet its unique requirements, particularly for touching up the roots of growing hair which was previously dyed with a permanent (e.g., oxidative hair dye), for highlighting hair, and for coloring sections of hair.